“Cloud computing” services provide shared resources, software, and information to computers and other devices upon request or on demand. Cloud computing typically involves the over-the-Internet provision of dynamically-scalable and often virtualized resources. Technological details can be abstracted from end-users, who no longer have need for expertise in, or control over, the technology infrastructure “in the cloud” that supports them. In cloud computing environments, software applications can be accessible over the Internet rather than installed locally on personal or in-house computer systems. The cloud computing environment may be a place to launch applications or a foundation upon which relevant applications may be built or sold. As an example, such environments may be applicable to the field of computer software development.
The process of building software applications may be complex and, as such, users that design and build software applications may require assistance. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide users with the tools needed to develop and build software applications.